Lost in Time
by fullbustergray
Summary: Time travel gone wrong? or did it? Minato got swapped with Naruto and amidst the confusion of the present and past... Minato X Sakura
1. Prologue: Part I

Okay... this is a story requested by my best friend, shinrin13... (she's kinda obsessed with this pairing MinatoXSakura) so I wrote one for her. This is the first fic I write in chapters and also the first fic I will post here. XD anyways, the first chapter has no hints of romance. Treat it as a prologue... Don't worry, shinrin, there **WILL** be a romance... Enjoy!

_Italics for thoughts._

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"Eh?" He blinked his eyes a few times. He was in a pitch black room. He could not see anything. He looked around and groped blindly. He was not familiar with the surroundings. It was not the library which he was in seconds ago. This place was narrow and humid, unlike the spacious library.

He continued to grope around in the darkness. He was unusually calm for someone who had just suddenly ended up in another place within a few seconds. Not surprising for a person who managed to be a Hokage at such a young age.

The surrounding was uncomfortably quiet. His footsteps echoed loudly and he can hear a weak, soft heartbeat of his own. After a while in the darkness, his eyes soon got used to it. _Something is really wrong here…I'm sure this is still the same library… _He thought to himself as he paused and touch the wall around him the felt like hard wood, similar to the wood used to make bookshelves. He knocked lightly on it and it sounded like something hollow. _I'm quite certain this is a bookshelf or some furniture. But why is it so narrow and dark now?_

Suddenly, he heard some distant footsteps far ahead of him. The sound of the footsteps gradually got louder as he moved to the front slowly. He reached his right hand into the pouch on his thigh to get a hold on a kunai, to be ready just in case of any sudden attacks. He stopped walking, trying to erase the sound of his own footsteps as he listened carefully at the other footsteps.

Traces of light flowed into the dark surrounding as the person slowly approaches him. _The person must be carrying torchlight or a lamp. _The flicker of the light proved to him that the person is carrying a lamp. Just when he expected to see a human figure, the sound of the footsteps disappeared abruptly.

The next thing he noticed was a person holding down his wrist, stopping him from using his only weapon while the person held a kunai on his neck.

--

At the same time, Naruto wandered blankly around a large library with torchlight in his hands. "Eh?"

* * *

A short one. To be continued really soon...XD

-fullbustergray-


	2. Prologue: Part II

Phew... I'm still not used to writing stories in chapters. but the first chapter is more on the beginning of the whole theme where there are not much story in it. for this chapter, it's more to humour as the plot thickens.

This will be updated tomorrow. And the 3rd chapter will be longer, i think...

well... this is also another prologue.. lol...

**Enjoy!**

_(Italics for thoughts)_

* * *

A small laugh sounded through the stuffy place. The yellow-haired Hokage disappeared almost immediately and pinned his attacker against a wall, pressing the attacker's kunai back onto that person's neck.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes as the light from the lamp dimly brightens the place. It was not really bright, but it was enough to reveal small hints of a grim young girl, glaring back at him sharply as she still tried her best to resist the force against her neck. S_he's a girl...!_

"I should be the one to be asking that question…"

"Heh!" Minato scoffed. "That's really brave of you, young girl… I've never seen you before…"

_Ah! That guy just laughed at me…!_ The girl's expression obviously showed that she was annoyed with his attitude. "That's weird… This is the first time I heard that comment from an intruder like you!" She tugged at her right hand which was holding the kunai, but failed to force Minato to release his grip.

"I still got my left hand! And you're wide open!" she exclaimed while she punched into his stomach HARD.

--

"Who are you, kid? No one except some few high-ranked ninja can be here!" A guy with an exaggerated big 'LIBRARIAN' printed on his white coat and wearing thick spectacles shouted loudly at Naruto while pointing at him dramatically. "Someone, get him!!"

"EHHH??" Naruto shouted desperately as a number of ANBU members appeared.

A few moments later…

"Hey… Someone, please tell me what have I done…" A few Naruto(s) were tied up while they pleaded noisily. All the ANBU members whispered to each other before they left the room.

"Thanks! This child here is sure hard for me to handle without all of you!!" the librarian called to the Anbu members as they were leaving.

"What have I done"

"Come on! Let me go!"

"Hey, who are you guys?"

The Naruto's in the room all shouted and pleaded simultaneously.

One of the ANBU member who had just paused and turned around as the other members left him behind. He took off his ANBU mask, revealing part off his masked face. "Shut up! You're noisy."

Naruto blinked a few times as all his clones disappeared, leaving his real body (which was still tied up) shouting in surprise. "AH! Kakashi-sensei!!"

* * *

to be continued REALLY REALLY soon...

-fullbustergray-


	3. Chapter 1: Confusion

Phew... I finally completed this chapter even though i'm supposed to study for my exams now... anyways... Enjoy!

* * *

**BANG! CRASH! THOMP! BAM!**

The girl was standing still in her stance. The surrounding had become brighter. She sighed.

_DAMMIT!! I MISSED IT!!_

A critic in herself shouted angrily from within. Minato had unexpectedly dodged her attacks with ease.

Just then, Minato noticed they're in a small room with a lot of bookshelves stuffed with old files closely packed together. But the bookshelves beyond the pink-haired girl had collapsed and had caused the walls to destroy, allowing the lights from the torches hanging on the walls outside to enter the room.

_Man… If I haven't use my Shunshin no Jutsu and escaped quickly, I'm sure I'll end up lying dead… What astonishing power…She can really match Tsunade…_

"Wow! What a strong punch, young girl…" Minato laughed stupidly.

"Who the hell are you?!" the girl turned around to him but he disappeared. Then, she felt someone flicked her Konohagakure head protector softly from the back. "Namikaze Minato." He exclaimed.

The girl was shocked and jumped away to keep a distance from him. Unfortunately, Minato was too quick for her to keep up. Minato was already in front of her. She immediately swung the kunai at him but he hit the kunai away and it fell far away from them on the floor. She was about to strike him with another punch and again Minato stopped her attacks effortlessly. He caught hold of her struggling fist tightly while he slowly leaned in and whispered into her ear. "And it's Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma for you…" He emphasized on 'Hokage-sama' and said them slowly and clearly.

An awkward silence dropped by before the girl laughed loudly. Minato's expression changed into a serious look. "Young girl… This is not a joke…"

"Oh, as if no one knows our Hokage. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard from anyone…" the girl scoffed as she giggled to herself. _Putting that lame Naruto aside that is…_ She added in her mind.

Minato was not very happy with the statement. He shoved the girl against a bookshelf, and pinned her against it on her wrists. She winced at the sudden move but she was still laughing softly. He glared coldly in her eyes which made the girl stop laughing. "Well, I AM the Hokage here. You are also from Konoha, you should know that well enough."

The girl did nothing but stared back blankly into his eyes. She didn't know what to say and what to do. She froze there like a dead stone.

"Sakura! What happened here?" Tsunade and Shizune charged into the room.

Both of them turned to Tsunade and Shizune. Without any hesitation, Shizune charged in to attack Minato. However, Tsunade stopped her. Shizune looked at Tsunade with a confused expression. Tsunade stared at the guy astonishingly. "Namikaze… Minato"

"Ah! Tsunade!! Where have you been?" Minato looked up to her and smiled a smile almost similar to Naruto's foolish grin.

"Are you a doppelganger of Minato?" Tsunade looked at him curiously.

"NO I'M NOT!! I AM NAMIKAZE MINATO!!" he shouted back furiously.

"You shouldn't be here…"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean… I don't get it… Everything seems wrong."

Tsunade thought for a while before saying, "You better come with me… But before that, could you please release that girl over there?" She pointed to Sakura who was still pinned against the bookshelf.

Sakura and Minato turned to face each other for a second. Minato immediately released his hands from her wrists. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Okay, now come with me." Tsunade left the room as Shizune and Minato tagged along with her.

Sakura was still dumbfounded by the incident. She stayed quietly in a room.

_Damn! That guy was really scary…_ _He really scared the hell out of me… but… it feels somehow… weird…_

She held her wrists where Minato had held just now and brought it to her chest. She felt her heart pounding loudly against it.

She cocked her head slightly. Without giving it another thought, she left the room and caught up with them.

* * *

okay... this is also another short update... i'll try to make a long one during the weekend... (an i can't beieve i actually made a whole chapter ignoring naruto's side of story...XD)  
anyway, to be continued soon.

-fullbustergray-


	4. Chapter 1: Confusion 2

yo! sorry for the late update! i apologise yahs... i kinda really need to study and i can't access internet back then thanks to school and my parents... and plus, i don't quite have any idea...

and thanks lots for the reviews! =D

**xXxJaycee81196xXx, japanluva** - am really really sorry, i thought i could update sooner back then... turned out, i couldn't...  
**chinookchick, nekozr, xHitsuSaku, preciousgem101, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, .Weasel, Shadow Quil, Hypnotized Angel, -SmilingArtist-** : thanks a lot for the reviews! =D and i will try my best to update sooner!  
**SakuraPetals14**: Lol! kay! i'll try my best! XD  
and of course **Shinrin94-XIII **: X3 warui warui~

on to the story... this time it's on Naruto... though, i don't own Naruto!

_Italics for thoughts~_

* * *

The nerdy librarian drew back a little with an exaggeratedly shocked expression on his face. "Kakashi, you KNOW that stupid guy over there?!"

"Oy, who are you calling stupid!" Naruto reacted immediately but no one paid any attention.

"And why are you taking off the mask?" the librarian added.

"… It is really stuffy when you are wearing two masks... And I do not know who that moron is, I am just here to finish him off." Kakashi replied coldly.

A silence dropped by, and even the slightest wind blowing was audible.

Naruto who actually was too shocked to resist being called a moron, thought to himself, He's not the Kakashi I know…

On the other hand the librarian thought, He's saying mean things without any expression again… He padded slowly and weakly to Kakashi with his footsteps echoing around the quiet library. He then rested his palms on both sides of Kakashi's shoulder and looked right into his eyes. "I understand, I'll keep this a secret, and no one will know about him!"

"Do you, or do you not understand what I meant?"

"I totally understand what you meant!" The librarian's eyes were filled with fire of his determination. His source of determinations was somewhat unknown.

"…"

"O-Oy…" Naruto feels totally ignored, and he doesn't like it. "What's going on here?"

The two turned to him at stare at him and turned to face each other again. Kakashi felt the grip on his shoulders tightened but did not flinch a bit no matter how much it hurt. A dark, weird aura seemed to appear behind the smiling librarian who finally spoke, "But finish him off somewhere else, okay?"

"…"

His grips tightened even more.

"Fine!"

"GREAT!" The librarian finally released his grip and skipped off back to his counter which was at the far end of the library, humming a happy tune.

_And he always complain about me being mean… _Kakashi turned towards Naruto. _Sigh, I'm surrounded by idiots and have to deal with them everyday…_Kakashi stretched his arm a little to relieve the pain on his shoulder before carrying Naruto (who was STILL tied up) and jumped out of the window, heading straight to the forest.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei! Where are you carrying me to? And release me first will you?!" Naruto shouted helplessly while wriggling around.

"Shut up! And by the way, do I know you?"

--

"Here's the book you want me to find, Hokage-sama" The librarian dropped the books on the floor, somewhere between two rows of tall bookshelves situated in a dimly-lit corner of the library. "Oh and sorry for the chaos just then, I did not know how an intruder managed to get through the ANBU as…." The librarian stopped midway and took off his thick glasses, wipe them with the hem of his white coat and put them on. The blonde Hokage who he was expecting to see was no longer there.

He panicked a little, but his inner self told him to keep calm and search again. However, the Hokage is still nowhere to be found. This time, both he and his inner self lost their cool and he shouted out loud… "AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa"

--

While, just outside the library, where the ANBU members who were guarding the entrance thought to _themselves, there he goes again_… The ANBU masks hid their irritated face as they head into the library to check out what had happened.

* * *

to be continued~ this is actually a part of chapter 3... but i think, i might as well seperate the Minato's part from Naruto... or should i combine it? maybe, cause i can't write long chapters and it's not good! anyways, i'll be typing the 4th chapter right after i post this chapter... since now it's holiday over here! (which is gonna end so soon! T.T)

anyways, =3 review or do not review is up to you, but i thank you for reading my fic! =D i'm quite new to this and if there's any mistakes, do point it out, cause i found i made some mistakes in previous chapters... and i apologise for my slow update for this!

m(_ _)m forgive me kay?

-fullbustergray-


	5. Chapter 2: Clarification

The longest chapter/fic i've ever typed! =D if it's not good, do tell me! =D

_Italics for thoughts_

* * *

"Isn't this the Hokage's office, old hag? Why are you bringing me here for?" Minato grumbled exactly the way Naruto always do.

Tsunade's eyes twitched a little as she made her way to the seat behind piles of papers and documents stacked on the table. _It is Minato all right…_She placed her arm comfortably on the limited empty space right in front of her and rested her nose lightly against her clasped fingers. Her eyes gave a cold gaze into the former Hokage's eyes. Shizune let Sakura enter and closed the door with a soft click.

"Okay, I'll get things straight and clear right now, Minato. You should be dead by now." She paused as she watched him tilt his head a little in confusion. "Right now, could you explain exactly what had happened?"

"I could ask you the same question." He knocked his knuckles on the table. Sakura noted the blonde guy had a serious expression plastered on his face, unlike what she had seen until now. "Since when you became the Hokage? We have been searching for you for quite a while now."

Tsunade let out a sigh and pointed towards the window. "Well, for your information, I am a Hokage for almost two years now." Sakura and Minato looked outside the window and saw the 5 carvings of the Hokage's faces on the great cliff. It was not like they have not seen them, but they still got a little shocked.

"Old hag's face is on it!"

"He looks exactly like the Fourth!"

Both Minato and Sakura exclaimed simultaneously as they each pointed their index finger towards the person they are referring to respectively. Tsunade sighed again.

Minato snapped, "Young lady, I AM the Fourth! The thing is…" He stopped midway and nobody said anything for seconds.

_I can't believe the Fourth is someone like THIS! And… The silence is killing me…_Sakura's inner self said as she stared at the two Hokage(s) who were deep in their thoughts.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" Sakura stiffened up a little and immediately replied to the familiar voice that finally broke the silence.

"What were you doing in the store room?" Tsunade asked grimly.

"I… I was just looking for Naruto…" Sakura said almost incoherently.

_Stalker!_ Minato whispered in his heart.

"And why is that?" Tsunade asked, smelling something fishy behind it.

Sakura let out a small sigh as she tried to calm herself down. "It was supposed to be a secret, but I think there's no hiding it." She fetched a few pieces of paper and handed it to Tsunade. The papers contain some images of the back of a frog with some code number on it.

"This is…" Minato crept behind Tsunade to have a look at it too.

"Jiraiya's dying message." Minato caught a glimpse of tears starting to well up in Tsunade's eyes as she spoke but she closed her eyes immediately. "So what is it about?" She opened her eyes again to reveal her usual calm eyes. Minato picked up the papers which Tsunade had put on the table. He was still confused and baffled about everything which was happening but still managed to keep his composure and determined to sort things out slowly. He stared at the weird numbers as she listened to the petite pink-haired-lady.

"Well, the frog that brought this message about Pain also brought a few words from Jiraiya for Naruto."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed a little, "Looks like Jiraiya wanted nobody to know about this eh?"

"Yes, but I found out about it while I went to visit Naruto not long ago. I thought he would still be depressed about Jiraiya's death, but I heard him speaking to that toad instead. So…"

"What was the message then?"

"He had something for Naruto somewhere inside the store room. He had it hid there a while before he encountered Pain…" Sakura then lowered her head a little and looked away from Tsunade with a sad face.

_So, he knew it's gonna turn out like this. That idiot…_Tsunade then continued, "So what did he want to give Naruto?" Minato who kept quiet all the while listened intently although he did not quite understand the current situation.

"I heard Naruto asking that question as well, but the frog didn't know anything about it either. But he said it was something from Naruto's father and he wanted to give it to him now, cause he couldn't find the right time to do so before that."

Tsunade immediately eyed Minato. Minato who was quite shocked by that sharp stare of the Fifth took one step back, "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?" _Her stare never fail to scare me…_

"Well, aren't you Naruto's father?"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

Minato and Sakura shouted simultaneously again. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and thought to herself, _Great synch there, you two…_

"Now that you've mentioned it, I was planning to name my soon-to-be-born child Naruto… Jiraiya's idea…"

"Well, looks like you know of nothing… Seems like you came here, to the future…" Tsunade concluded.

I still can't believe Naruto's the Fourth child. They act the same way and look alike… Sigh… And he's actually a Hokage… Though I have to admit that he's more mature than Naruto, in all ways… Well… Sakura thought to herself for a while. "Oh, I've heard some researches on time-traveling which was done by the Fourth some time ago…"

"Actually is my CURRENT research… But since I traveled to the future, so I think it's just seemed like… I SUCCEEDED!!!! It was ALMOST there just before I 'traveled' here… I didn't think it'll work" He grinned happily. "I've been working on that for a while now."

"But… The researches' results and data indicate failure! That's not possible…"

"My previous researches were failures, but if I had made it to the future, this just has to mean that my research was finally a success." Minato stuck out his tongue to Sakura who just denied what he said.

"But…"

"Stop it you two…" Both Sakura and Minato stopped but they remained irritated with each other. "Sakura, may I ask where is Naruto now?"

"…"

"So….?"

"I have no idea."

--

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei! Quit it! This is scaring me!" Naruto continued to wriggle, trying hard to release himself from the rope around him and Kakashi who was carrying him over his shoulders. He finally landed on a soft blanket of grass in a forest surrounded by giant trees. He threw Naruto down roughly. Naruto landed head first on a trunk of a tree.

"OUCH!! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"

"It freaks me out more for a moronic stranger to know my name." Kakashi gave Naruto a kick so that Naruto face him.

"My nose hurts a lot! Damn it!"

"So… What's your name? Why did you intrude into Konoha? Who are you working for? Spit it all out!"

"Che, you gonna play it like this?"

"Don't force me..." Kakashi started to remove the portion of mask which was covering his left eye to reveal his Sharingan.

"Ah, fine fine, am gonna play along now…" Naruto gave up and cleared his throat a little. He finally opened his mouth, "I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I DID NOT INTRUDE KONOHA! SEE THIS FOREHEAD PROTECTOR?!" Naruto shouted on top of his lungs. He lowered his head a little as he spoke, no, shouted about the forehead protector, so that Kakashi could see it clearer. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WAS IN THAT WEIRD LIBRARY WITH THAT WEIRD LIBRARIAN. HAPPY?"

"NO, SHUT UP OR I'LL JUST KILL YOU!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S PLAYING GAMES WITH ME! AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ASKING ME TO SPIT IT ALL OUT!"

"BUT I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SHOUT DIDN'T I?!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY I CAN'T SHOUT EITHER!"

"FINE! DON'T SHOUT!"

"FINE!"

"SHUT IT ALREADY!"

"Tch… You're so different from the Kakashi I know." Naruto pouted as he suddenly freed himself from the rope and started to stretch his arm.

"Ah! Stop it right there! Don't even think of making a single move, you intruder! You sure are a brave one…" Kakashi got into a fighting stance with a kunai in his hand which he fished out in split second just when Naruto freed himself. _What the heck did he do?! He didn't even have anything to cut the rope in his hands._

"Cut it out already, Kakashi-sensei! Say, when did you return to the ANBU?"

"Hands behind your head now!" Kakashi ordered, after he noticed Naruto made no attempt to attack him. He assumed that Naruto has no intention to attack, but he ordered so just for assurance. Naruto grumbled a little but he followed his orders. "And who are you again? How did you know my name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dammit, you're my teacher, for goodness sake! Is this a joke?"

"…Stop fooling around… I won't teach a moron like you."

"Oy! It's been like that for a long time now, and now you're complaining?!"

"Seriously, I don't even know you!"

"Come on! Enough of this prank already… You don't have to be so serious!

"… You are one weird person…"

"Say, Kakashi-sensei, did you become shorter?"

Suddenly, the wind blew and made a loud sound. Naruto and Kakashi stayed stationary; one had his hands behind his head and another with a kunai in his hand while standing in a fighting stance.

--

"He's nowhere in there!" Shizune barged in the Hokage's office. Tsunade had asked Shizune and Sakura to search for Naruto in the store room. "I've looked around the places near the store room… He's nowhere to be found!" She adjusted the piglet in her hand and continued, "Tonton couldn't pick up his scent as well… Sakura went around searching again."

"Ah! Suddenly I recalled something!" Minato exclaimed suddenly. "The time-travel thingy I was devising take the form of a pair of kunai…" He held out his index fingers and crossed his hands to form an 'X'. "And the person holding it will swap with the person who was holding another, regardless of the timeline. It was meant for teleporting initially, but I thought I could make a time-traveling device… I shouldn't have worked, unless one of them actually recites the 'spell'…" He trailed off…

"…You recited the spell didn't you?"

"Yup…"

--

"Dammit, Naruto! Where are you?!" Sakura spoke softly as she raced around Konoha as she stopped by once in the while to check out Naruto's regular hang-out spots or ask his close friends but all she got was disappointment. She was worried sick about Naruto. _DAMMIT, YOU IDIOT! You are so gonna pay for making me so worried about you! Naruto…Please be safe._

"Sakura, Tsunade had called for you. Please return to the office, quick." Shizune said to her immediately after she caught up with her. Then, she changed her direction and they headed to the office swiftly.

In the office…

"So, it's like this." Tsunade had been explaining briefly about Jiraiya's death to Minato. "It must have been hard on you eh, old hag?" Tsunade sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I feel so helpless…"

Knocks sounded on the door. "Come in…" Tsunade said and two girls entered the office. "Ah, Sakura… It's no use searching for Naruto now; this troublesome guy had swapped places with Naruto."

"EH?!"

"Well, my 'time-travel' was devised like this, there's no blaming for it…" Minato said proudly.

Shizune asked, "Is there any way to reverse this whole time-travel mess?"

"Hmm… I haven't thought of that…"

"WHAT?!!!"

The other three persons in the office shouted in response. "What?! I didn't think it'll work…" Minato defended himself. "The whole time-traveling thing is ridiculous to start with, I was just experimenting!"

"So… any, hypothesis great scientist?" Sakura retorted, obviously annoyed.

"Well, the spell wasn't really complete when I created it, so it MIGHT wear off in a week or two…"

"…" No one replied for a while.

"So… What am I to do now?" Minato grinned sheepishly.

--

"The Hokage's missing…" The librarian explained in a panicky manner to every member of ANBU who came in to check things out.

"That is, I am afraid, impossible. No one had left this building except for the intruder who Kakashi-senpai had brought to the forest for interrogation. No one can escape from ANBU's eyes!"

No one spoke and they waited for the librarian to calm down. One of the members of ANBU suddenly appeared and knelt down before the one who seemed to be the head of the ANBU who kept watch around the building, "I am here to report that Hokage-sama is no where to be found in this room and the whole building."

"Okay, thank you. You may go back to your duties now. All of you too, I'll handle this."

"Yes" Every ANBU members disappeared only leaving the head of the watch group.

"Well, you are now acting like Kakashi… Aren't you just his assistant in this group?" The librarian adjusted his glasses.

"I AM the person in charge now that Kakashi had something else to take care of" The ANBU guy took off his mask to reveal an expressionless face. "Now, what exactly had happened here?"

"Hokage-sama had come here to gather some information for his current research… And now he's missing…" The librarian then spaced-out.

"Oy! Come back to earth!" The ANBU guy snapped his fingers in front of the librarian. "Wake up, Oguro!" The librarian snapped back to reality and held the ANBU guy's hand. He looked into his eyes, as if sending thousand stars of hope to him. The expressionless guy managed to sweatdrop.

"Tenzo… I think I know what had happened here! Please stop Kakashi from finishing him off! And do ask him to bring that idiot along back here, kay?"

"…"

"Kay?" The librarian squeezed Tenzo's hand harder and moved his head nearer to Tenzo's.

"OKAY!" Tenzo pulled his hand back immediately and jumped off, heading towards the forest. _He's a creep!_ Tenzo's heart screamed the words out loud.

The librarian named Oguro looked down with a sudden change in expression into a serious one. _I hope we made it in time, Minato…_

--

"I suggest you should be living in Naruto's apartment. Since it'll be empty for now…" Tsunade suggested. "It's lucky enough we didn't meet anyone on your way here… We shouldn't have anyone to know about this."

"Well, fair enough, people would be wondering why am I still alive eh?"

"It's not like anyone will recognize you anyway," Sakura commented not-so-innocently with a smile. Minato turned around and scowled at her.

"Enough, you two…" Tsunade hushed them.

"So… I can't leave my son's place until we are back to our own time?"

"That will be most appropriate." Tsunade replied calmly.

"But I don't think Naruto's room is well stocked with food and some other stuff… All he has there are a few instant ramen…" Sakura explained as she was the one who understand Naruto the best.

"And so I'll have you to feed me then!" Minato exclaimed happily as he pointed to Sakura.

* * *

Well? How is it? anyways, will be updated soon!

_-fullbustergray-_


	6. Author's Note

Yo~ well, this is a notice, not an update… =D I would firstly like to apologize for my EXTREME late updates~ well, truth is, I have school and my head will go blank and no ideas will come to me… That's why I'm always inactive and late with my updates… so this is actually just a short notice to clarify things a little~ XD I won't be updating my fics until November or December (school hols~ XD) so you won't be irritated when you happen to check if I've updated my fics and I haven't~ anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, the alerts and favs~ till November/December~


	7. Chapter 3: Untitled

Hiya~ I need to apologise, seriously! I should've updated it sooner… T_T wth, I'm a terrible ff author ~_~ gomen nasai~ now on with the story =D

Minato kicked the small stone which was lying near his feet towards Sakura's shadow cast by the dusk light. He sulked. _Why in the world must a Hokage like me be in this position?_ His head was well hidden in a sack with a weird smell allowing him only to peak through the holes, and his hands were tied unnecessarily tight behind him. "Move!" Sakura shouted. A hard kick landed without warning on his back, triggering the pain from the blow he took earlier.

-Minutes ago-

"And so I'll have you to feed me then!" Minato exclaimed happily as he pointed to Sakura… only to find that she was no longer there when he had turned to her.

"Like hell I would!"

An elbow mashed into his back solidly. "Gah!" Minato coughed involuntarily. _Shit, I shouldn't have let my guard down. _Immediately, Sakura leapt slightly, gaining possible momentum and ground her knee into the exact same spot she had hit with her elbow, causing him to propel forwards and she made sure he fall head first by dragging his neck down to the ground with another leg. Sakura landed with one of her feet on Minato's body triumphantly, breathing only slightly heavier than she usually does.

"Damn you're insane!" Minato stood beside Sakura, rubbing his back. Sakura widened her eyes in realization that the body she was just stepping on just a few split seconds ago was no longer there. Tsunade raised her hands slowly only to stop mid-air with a thumb up and flashed a cheeky smile. "My best student!" Shizune nodded dramatically together with Tonton.

Tsunade slapped her hands lightly on the table and supported her as she stood up abruptly. "Now, I'll make some arrangements. We are to let nobody knows about the situation right now. We must do all we can to cover up that loud-mouth's absence here." The sudden change in mood caught both Sakura and Minato's attention and they listened to her carefully. "Shizune and I definitely cannot leave our jobs just to take care of this right now, so Sakura, I hope you do all you can to take care of this situation." Tsunade's eyes stared sternly into Sakura's while she nodded. Tsunade then eyed a particular blonde man, "As for you… please behave."

-Present-

Some people may pass by greeting Sakura happily and eyed the so-called intruder that she had with her. "But I still don't get it! Why in the world must it be like this?" Minato said in a low voice so that only Sakura can hear him as they are walking in Konohagakure's main street. He couldn't see the surroundings clearly, but he can feel the piercing stares from the people on the street. Fortunately enough, it was dusk and there were not as many people on the street as they usually do in the day. He felt a jab in his back and a whisper near his ear. "Don't you think it'll be nice to parade a flashy blonde-haired Hokage on his way to his new home, announcing to the whole world that he just did some silly mistake with his research?"

Minato stopped in his tracks and ready to retort to her statement. Sakura punched lightly on his arm, "Just kidding." He stared at her through the small holes of the sack, frowning. She suddenly tugged at the sack and shouted, "Move it will ya!" Her voice brought his senses back and reminded him of the current situation they were in. He sighed.

"There's no helping it, since we don't want others to know." She whispered near his ear so that it is only audible to him only. Minato rolled his eyes, "There are so damn many other ways of doing things y'know?" Minato caught a glimpse of Sakura smirking. "It's more fun this way, isn't it?"

"No!" He can't help but to smirk back, not that he wanted her to notice.

A kick landed on his back, playfully this time.

X_X I'm at my limits… I can't think of any other stuff for this right now… I know it's a short chapter… Well, I thought, why not make short chapters? Better than slower updates right? *grins*

Anyways, replies to reviews, (I adore you guys! X3)

Shinrin94-XIII - … GOMEN NASAI! .~

DaRkZeRoGaL – lol, sorry for the late updates .~ yea, I think I might have made Minato too childish… . (lol, you got that part right! XD)

ScarletRoseHatake1 – LOL! omg! I didn't realize that _

tobi's a bad boy, jadeismycolor, Ashleigh131, tori and arwenae – Thanks a lot for your reviews X3 really appreciate it to the EXTREME! I will try to keep my updates more up-to-date (pardon me, I crack lame jokes lol)

Yeah, I'll definitely try my best to update sooner! =D thanks lots for the reviews! *gives a big big virtual hug* and also the alerts and favs X3


End file.
